deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- NKSOF vs Rangers
Commies vs NATO, battle of Evils- THE REMATCH US Army Rangers (Whom I never heard of before in my life) (The previous comment put here has been deleted from too much bullshitting from my fans) Oh yeah, ‘The Rangers eat only one meal a day?’ Bullshit, the NKSOF are in a famine, most of their lives. AMERICA DOES NOT HAVE IT THAT HARD; we are fucking spoiled compared to Koreans. And one more thing, about the Battle of Mogadishu. WHY LOSE MEN TO RESCUE A BUNCH OF CORPSES!? That's not heroric, that's MAD. Waste your lives on something important, what TWAT ordered that mission? Are you going to rescue those died in this mission? It will be an endless loop! M4 carbine- Whoopie de fucking doodle doo, another American with ANOTHER M4! What’s the difference? Wait, it loses? OOOOOOOOOOH. SR-25- It’s nice to have a rapid fire sniper rifle with many rounds, gives you better chance at obliterating a squad. Though I don’t know if it is accurate, the rate of fire is surprising for a sniper rifle. M18 Claymore mine- FRONT TOWARD ENEMY, no shit. Nice to know a ‘peaceful’ nation like the USA has one of the most destructive landmines I’ve seen. Ps- pain in the ass in Call of Duty. I knew the producers would find one US weapon that would outperform the NKSOF weapon chosen for the fight. North Korea Special Operation Forces (what a mouthful) What kind of American TV show is going to have North Korea win against the United States? Doing so would be considered national treason I would think. Ok, the Nazis of today and the Commies of the past still existing today, even though every communist country, even FUCKING CUBA, is giving up on communism (sort of) knowing it does shit for your economy. But it’s one of the few cases where I want a war to happen (if it wasn’t for the case WW3 would happen) ‘cause seriously, North Korea can’t survive without it. The people are starving, yet everyone owns some kind of AK rifle, and everyone’s so poor that there are almost no cars in their capital city (which most foreigners aren’t even allowed to visit). Censorship is so huge that you don’t know what the hell is going on, I can’t even find a detailed map of North Korea until Google released one Spring 2012. I really don’t know how a war crazed nation like this will perform in war, especially since virtually every able body person in North Korea is going to be fighting in it, and some were raised into learning how to fight. Also, you know they will fight to the death when retreat or failure means ‘entire squad shot in head’. 68 AKM- Ok, an assault rifle that is cheap yet can outperform the M4 is freaking scary. Just how good are these guys? I don’t know if it’s the skill, or if it’s the gun, but the North Koreans definitely should not be underestimated. PSL- Meh. Well what did you expect from a Romanian gun? Seriously, Romania exhausted all their awesomeness into Vlad the Impaler, so there wasn’t much left for anything else. Ps doctor, if North Koreans carry rocks during their training exercises, then shoulder injury from recoil is the last thing for them to worry about their health (the first is famine, second is war crazy NATO, third is war crazy Hillary Clinton, fourth is that Kim Jong Un is too immature and young to run a nation at all). PMD Mines- Makes sense that North Korea would have at least one weapon that is dirt poor and shit ‘cause seriously they are so poor they can’t even afford food. Training- God these guys are serious for war, I wonder if North Korea could survive peace as they’re so prepared for war that they can’t survive any other way. Well if you’re this desperate to kill someone, that could make you a warrior, or just a murdering dictator- well I think Kim Jong Il was in the second category. Hopefully his son won’t be as psychotic, but that’s like hoping that America won’t invade the Middle East again- it will fall on deaf ears and the retarded governments of the world will do whatever they fucking want. Whatever As I said before, if the special weapon comparison was between something more fair like pistols, shotguns or knives instead of being so lopsided with the landmines, the the NKSOF would have won, IF THE SIM WAS TELLING THE TRUTH. But the bias is so obvious, even the fans were bias towards the Americans (Rangers the most popular warrior in season 3? MY ASS.) But even if the sim has the slight possibility of telling the truth, and didn’t rig this fight to be the closest stalemate on purpose to increase the tension or some shit- even if the numbers are right it shouldn’t mean victory. <12 man difference? BS.> The NKSOF are 10 or 20 times larger than the Rangers, and that’s the CONFIRMED numbers! So if they are just as good as our guys, but outnumber us, we are in deep shit. Ps, if Russia is crazy enough to support Syria and Iran, then Spetsnaz and NKSOF will be best of friends. That should make you shit bricks. Ps- A Live Aftermath is another name for ‘shortening aftermath so we aren’t forced to read the questions about how retarded this episode was.’ Pss- How do we know North Korea will strike first? Last time I checked, America invades first in every war since the Korean War (The FIRST Korean War, lol). Category:Blog posts